My Savior
by ObsessedwReading
Summary: Misty is walking home from a party when a gang of thugs surrounds her. When a certain silerish grey haired Ex-dark signer sees her and saves her. Misty lets Kalin stay with her since she has a guest room and the two become closer and Misty soon finds herself falling for her fellow Ex- Dark signer.
1. Chapter 1

My Savior

Author's note: Misty and Kalin fanfic. I DON'T own Yugioh 5ds or anything else in this story except the idea. Sorry if any of the characters seem or are OOC(Out of character).This is my first Yugioh 5ds fanfic. Please be nice. If you don't like the pairing don't read it, it's that simple people.

She had left the party she was at earlier. She wanted to be alone. She shivered and crossed her arms in effort to warm herself up. Why had she decided to walk home? She could have just as easily called her chauffeur to come and pick her up and take her home. She wasn't thinking that's why. She just wanted some time to think.

She heard some voices nearby. She quickened her pace. She kept walking and turned her head to see if anyone was following her. She saw a group of about 5 guys heading towards her. They were about 10 feet away from her she broke into a run.

Unfortunately she couldn't run very well in heels. She she tripped and fell. She quickly scrambled to her feet again in attempt to run away again. She was then grabbed by a pair of strong arms and thrown against as hard brick wall. She heard a sickening crack as she hit the wall and she fell down.

_This is it. _Misty thought. She hoped it would all be over soon. She really wished now that she had thought to call her chauffeur. Then she wouldn't be in this mess. She winced in pain as her head began to pound with pain; blood seeping from where she had hit her head on the brick wall. She looked up and saw that there were indeed five of them like she had first thought.

She then closed her eyes, covered her head with her head even though it hurt her head more;and waited for the blows to come; but they didn't. She heard fighting. She sat up her arms still covering her head and saw a man fighting them. She uncovered her head, stood up and made a run for it.

The gang members were did distracted by the guy's presence so she ran as fast as she could with her heels on. She didn't get far though, because she tripped again and hit her head on the sidewalk and with another sickening crack. She sat up and saw the young man who had beaten up the guys who were trying to hurt her crouched down to her level and looking her in the eyes. "Are you okay?" He asked her.

She looked up and saw that he had silver colored hair, hazel eyes, and he looked about 19 maybe 20. Misty was shaking with fear and tears welled up in her eyes and she began to cry.

'Hey, it'll be okay.' He said trying to Assure her. He hesitantly gave her a gentle hug and then stood up. "We should get you to a hospital to make sure you're okay."

He offered his hand to her. She tentatively accepted his hand and he gently helped her up. He then picked her up in his arms carrying her bridal style and went to where he left his Duel Runner. He sat down with Misty on his lap and sped of towards the hospital. '

'Try to stay awake until we get to the hospital." Her told her.

"Okay." She replied weakly. The man, who's name was Kalin, Rushed Misty inside the hospital. Her vision began to blur and she soon fell unconscious. She was looking really pale now because of her loss of blood. He ran to the nearest doctor and they put her on a stretcher as Misty fell unconscious. "What happened?" The nurse asked.

"She was thrown hard against a brick wall by some thugs." He replied keeping up with doctor and nurses.

They came to an empty room. The nurse wheeled her in and preceded to clean her head wound. Kalin waited outside the room for her to finish taking care of the Raven haired Ex-dark signer. The nurse came out. Kalin immediatley stood up and asked, "How is she?"

"She lost a lot of blood from where her head collided with the brick wall and she's still unconscious. We gave her some medicine and sewed her head together where her head split open when it hit the wall; but don't worry, she'll be just fine. She should probably stay over night, but she can go home in the morning."

"Are you sure she'll be okay?" He asked worriedly.

"Positive." The nurse replied.

"Can I go and see her?" Kalin questioned.

"Yes." The nurse replied then walked off down the hall.

Kalin opened the door to her hospital room and quietly closed it behind him. He sat down next to her bed and took her hand in his.

_Please be okay. _The silver haired ex- dark signer thought.

* * *

><p>Author's note: So, Good, Amazing, bad, okay, horrible, awful, absolutely terrible?<p>

I already have the next chapter typed. Should I continue? Or should I delete this story? Also sorry if It seems I'm rushing it. Feel free to point out any grammar or spelling errors.


	2. Chapter 2

My Savior chapter 2

Misty stirred, opened her eyes and asked "Who are you? Where am I?

"My name's Kalin, Kalin Kessler and you're in the hospital." He told her. " I brought you here remember?"

"Oh that's right." She said suddenly remembering the events from earlier that night. "You saved me from those thugs. Thank you Kalin," She said, "I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't come along."

"Your welcome Misty." He replied sincerely.

"Wait, How do you know my name?" She questioned him.

"You're a famous super model, besides we were dark signers together, remember?" He told her.

"No, I don't remember." She told him shaking her head.

"You're lucky." Kalin told Misty. "I remember everything I did as a dark signer. I don't know how or why, but I do."

_I have no idea what to say to that. _She thought. "I'm sorry." Misty replied.

"It's all right I guess I'd rather remember everything I did as a dark signer that to not remember any of it at all." He replied.

"Oh, okay." She said not knowing what else to say. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit some of my old friends that are here." He told Her.

"No," She said, "I mean what are you doing here waiting in the hospital sitting in a chair next to my hospital bed?"

"I was waiting for you to wake up."

"Why?"

"I wanted to make sure that you were okay."

"Oh." she replied in a small voice.

"The nurse said you should probably stay at the hospital overnight; but she said you are free to go home tomorrow morning." Kalin said to Misty.

"All right." She said as she laid down on the hospital bed on her side facing Kalin. "You know you don't have to stay with me. You can go and see your friends that you came to visit."

"I know."

"Then why aren't you leaving now to go see your friends?" She asked curiously.

"I can go visit them tomorrow."

"But, you could go and visit them now." Misty pointed out.

"True, but they might be asleep now." Kalin told her. "Well, Maybe Jack and Crow;Knowing Yusei he'll probably be pulling an all nighter trying to fix or work on something..." He smiled thinking of his friends.

"Where are you staying tonight?" Misty asked Kalin.

"Here," He replied automatically, "with you."

Her eyes widdened in surprise. "You don't have to do that." She said quickly.

"Why?" He asked with a smile on his face, "Trying to get rid of me?"

"What? No!" She said hastily. "I just meant you don't have to feel obligated to stay with to make sure I'm okay or anything. I'll be fine honest!"

"Misty," Kalin said with a sigh. "I'm staying with you because I care about you and want to make sure that you're okay. All right?"

"Okay." She answered meekly. _Why does he seem to care so much about me? _She wondered. "Thanks again for saving me Kalin."

"You're welcome Misty." He replied. "Now go to sleep. You need your rest to recover.

"All right." She replied as she turned away from him and fell into a deep sleep.

_I promise you Misty Tredwell, I won't let anyone hurt you any more. _

Author's note: I hope you like this. I'm currently working on the next chapter. Please tell me what you think. Any kind critisism or advice is welcome! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Maybe, a little

Sunlight streamed through the window in her hospital bedroom. She slowly opened her sleep filled eyes and turned her head and Saw Kalin sleeping peacefully on the couch next to her hospital bed. She smiled softly. _He looks handsome when he's asleep. _She thought.

She sat up tiredly and stretched. She then noticed her bag on her hospital bed . She took her bag of stuff into the bathroom and toke a shower and got ready for that day. She got dressed in some blue jeans and a white t-shirt. She then pulled on white socks and purple sneakers. She then proceeded to brush through her hair. She then grabbed a purple sweat shirt and pulled it on over her t-shirt.

She put her dirty clothes into her bag and unlocked the Bathroom door and stepped back into the hospital room she had stayed in the previous night.

"Hey, Misty."

She jumped startled. "Kalin, don't do that you scared me!" She exclaimed.

"Don't do what?" Kalin asked her.

"Sneak up on me." Misty replied.

" I Didn't sneak up on you." He replied. "You're just paranoid."

"Whatever." The model replied as she walked out of the room her bag slung nover her shoulder.

"Hi, Miss Tredwell." The nurse replied as she saw her." I was just coming to see how you are. Are you feeling better?"

"Yes," She replied with a smile.

"Well," The nurse began. "Your perfectly fine and you can go home."

"Alright." She replied. "Thank you."

"Your welcome Miss Tredwell." She replied with a smile.

She turned to walk down the hall and she saw none other that Kalin leaning against the wall waiting for her.

"Thank you for saving me last night Kalin. I'll see you around sometime." She said walking down the hall by him.

"Oh, no you don't." Kalin replied as he grabbed her arm and gently pulled her towards him.

"Kalin-" She began.

"No." He said cutting her off.

"I'm fine!" She protested.

"I think I'll be the judge of that." Kalin replied. He saw how weak she was from that last night. She looked a litle pale like she was going to faint anytime. "Come on." He said dragging her by the arm behind him.

"Where are you taking me?" She demanded.

"To eat." He replied. "You look pale and you haven't eaten since sometime yesterday."

"I'm fine!" She retorted. Her stomach then growled.

Kalin smirked. "Really?"

Misty blushed. " Maybe just a little." She admitted. Kalin raised his eye brows and looked at her as if to say really? "Alright, a lot."

He smiled. "I know the perfect place to go." He walked out of the hospital leading her to his duel runner. He gave her his helmet. "Put it on." He told her.

"What about you?" Misty asked concerned. for his well-being.

"I'll be fine."

"But what if crash and get hurt or something?" She asked nervously.

He smiled. "I promise I won't crash. Now get on."

"I-"

"Are you scared?" He asked. "I... sort of." She admitted. "I've never ridden a duel runner before."

"I know." Kalin replied. "I never saw you ride one at all as a dark signer or otherwise; So I figured you had never ridden."

"I'm not getting on that thing." She told him.

"Come on." He said. "It'll be fun. I promise." She got on behind Kalin and out on is helmet on. "Hold on to me so you don't fall." He ordered her. She obliged and wrapped her arms around his waist. " Hold on tight." She then tightened her hold around his waist. As they sped off on his duel runner.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors' note: I hope you like this. Here's a preview for the next chapter. I hope you like it. :)<strong>

Chapter 4 preview

"Oh," Misty said. "Do you have a place to stay?" she asked.

Kalin looked at her curiously. "Why do you want to know?"

"Um... Well... if you don't you could stay in the guest room in my house. You don't have to if you don't want to." She added quickly.

He looked at Misty curiously. "Do you like me?" He teased her with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

My Savior chapter 4

As they took off on Kalins' duel runner misty held on to him with her eyes shut tightly. Kalin just smiled

"Are you okay Misty?" She just held on tightly as her answer. "Relax. I told you I wouldn't crash." She slowly relaxed and lossened her arms around Kalin's stomach.

A few minutes later they arrived at a small cafe called 'The blue eyes dragon' cafe. Kalin parked his duel runner. Misty got off and leaned on Kalin's runner for a little support. She was weak with hunger. She took off Kalins' helmet and gave it to him her bag still slung over her shoulder. Kalin got off his duel runner and and put away his helmet. He turned to Misty. He saw that she was somewhat weak and pale so he offered her his arm. She gladly accepted. He pulled out a chair for her and helped her sit down and then her went around to the other side of the table. A waitress named Stephanie came over to take their order.

"May I take your orders?" She asked politely.

"What would you like Misty?" Kalin asked looking at her.

"A cup of tea." She replied,.

"She'll have a cup of tea and some eggs, pancakes sausage and bacon." He told the waitress. Misty looked at Kalin incredulously. "You haven 't eaten since sometime yesterday Misty and you're pale. You really need to eat."

"You don't have to get anything for me I can pay for myself." She said.

"I want to Misty." Was his reply.

"But you really don't have-"

"I'm paying alright?" She opened her mouth in protest. " No objections."

She sighed in defeat. "Alright." She replied.

"What about you sir?" The waitress asked Kalin.

"Same thing as her." Kalin told her.

"Alright." She replied.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Until he finally broke they silence. "You look nervous. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

Then the waitress arrived with their food. They then ate and Kalin paid for the food and drinks because he insisted. Misty couldn't get him to let her pay for everything.

They then got on Kalin's duel runner and Misty slung her bag back over her shoulder and put on his helmet because she knew he would insist on her wearing it to be safe.

"Where are we going?" She asked him.

"I'm going to take you to see my friends."

"But I have to get back to work." She protested.

"No, You're not going to work. You're going to stay with me so I can keep an eye on you."

"I'm not a child." She retorted. "I can take care of myself."

"I disagree." Kalin said. "You could have gotten killed last night if I hadn't been there."

"I would've been fine."

"No you wouldn't have been." Kalin told her sharply with a hint of anger. "Your coming with me and that's final." She tried to protest again. "No protesting Misty."

"Why?"

"Because I promised myself when I saw you lying in the hospital that I wouldn't let anyone hurt you again."

"Oh," Misty said. "Do you have a place to stay?" she asked.

Kalin looked at her curiously. "Why do you want to know?"

"Um... Well... if you don't you could stay in the guest room in my house. You don't have to if you don't want to." She added quickly.

He looked at Misty curiously. "Do you like me?" He teased her with a smile.

"What? No!" She shouted.

"Aw!" He said putting on a sad face. "You hurt my feelings."

"I didn't mean too." She replied quietly.

"Chill Misty I was kidding." They then parked in front of Zora's place.

"You!" She said hitting him. He just laughed at her. He then got of his duel runner and offered his hand to help her. She ignored his hand, took of his helmet and handed it to him. She then got off herself. He just smiled at her, as he put away his helmet. She just folded her arms across her chest and ignored him for the most part.

* * *

><p><em>Authors' note: I had some time on my hands today and so I decide to type this today. <em>


	5. chapter 5

My Savior chapter 5

Autnor's note: I don't own Yugioh, Yugioh GX or Yugioh 5ds and never will. Now on with the story.

Misty ignored Kalin for the most part. He walked over to his friends door and reached for the handel. "Shouldn't we knock?" Misty asked.

"They won't mind." Kalin replied. "SO I guess you're talking to me again?"

Misty didn't reply to his last question. Kalin smirked as turned the door knob and opened the door. He began to walk downstairs with Misty following close behind him.

They stopped at the bottom of the stairs. Crow and Jack were arguing over Jack spending too much money on coffee like always; while Yusei and a blue haired guy about their age were working on a duel runner and program.

Kalin laughed out loud. " Well, somethings never change do they?" Crow and Jack immediately stopped arguing and Yusei and the blue haired teen looked their way.

"Kalin." Yusei replied as he stood up and wipped of the oil and grease of his hands. "It's nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you guys to." he replied with a smile.

"So how have you been Kalin?" Jack asked.

"Good."

"How are those kids you're taking care of?" Crow inquired.

"Nico and West? They're good. Their father is well enough now to take care of them so I thought I'd come stop by to visit you guys."

"That's cool." Yusei said. "Oh, this is Bruno." he said gesturing to the blue haired guy beside him."

"Nice to meet you Bruno." Kalin said. "I'm Kalin as you can already guess I'm sure."

"Yeah, nice to meet you too." Bruno replied, "Who's she?" He gestured to Misty.

"This is Misty." He replied. as he pulled her out from behind him.

"Hi." She said quietly.

"Hey." the guys replied as they looked at her.

"So how have things been here?" Kalin asked his three friends.

"Pretty good." Yusei replied. "Bruno and I have been working on a new program for our duel runners."

"Cool." He replied with a smile.

The door then opened as two teal haired twins came running down the stairs. "Hey Leo, Hey Luna." Yusei replied.

"Hi Yusei!" The twins replied in unision.

Misty noticed that Kalin was still holding onto her arm from when he pulled her next to him to meet his friends. Kalin,Misty and the other signers(except Akiza) were in the middle of the room talking. The door to the guys place then opened and the burgundy haired female signer stopped about half-way down the stairs whe she saw Misty. "Misty?" Akiza said incrediously.

Misty turned around. She immediatly pulled her hand out of Kalin's grip. "Akiza?" She replied.

"Misty!" Akiza shouted this time. She ran down the rest of the stairs and Misty met her at the bottom of the staircase. The two friends hugged. Akiza then stepped back and put her hands on her shoulders to look at Misty. "So how've you been Misty?"

"Good." She replied with a smile. She had been keeping in touch with the burgundy haired signer since after they defeated Goodwinn. "And you? How've you been?"

"Good." She replied. The other signers, Leo, and Kalin just watched the girls.

"I thought you said you didn't remember your days as a dark signer." Kalin said. Misty turned and looked at him.

"I don't." Misty lied.

"If you didn't you wouldn't remember Akiza." Kalin pointed out.

she said as she began walking up the stairs. "I have to go. I'll talk to you later alright Akiza?" Misty began to run up the stairs. "Misty!" Akiza called after her.

She moved about to go after Misty. "I'll go and check on her." Kalin said. The ex-leader of the enforcers then ran up the stairs and after Misty. Misty only got about half a block before Kalin got her. Kalin caught Misty by her arm, stopped running and pulled her towards him."Misty?" He tilted her chin so that she was looking directly into his eyes. "Why did you lie to me?" He asked her.

"I didn't want to remember." She said in chocked up voice tears coming to her eyes. "I hurt Akiza." She began crying.

"Hey," He said softly. "It's aright." he pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her huging her. He rested his head on hers.

"I thought that if I lied to myself and you that somehow it would'nt be real; that it hadn't happened."

After crying for a few minutes Misty's tears subsided. "Misty," he said still hugging her. "You're not that person anymore. You've changed and that's what matters. Alright?"

She nodded her head which was resting on his chest. "Okay." she replied in a quiet voice.

"Do you want to go back home?" The silverish-haired ex- dark signer asked her as he released her looking at Misty. Misty nodded her head.

"Alright, lets go tell them that we're leaving then I'll take you home."

They walked back to Yusei, Jack, and Crow's shed. Kalin opened the door and walked downstairs with misty his arm around her stomach. Akiza looked up and saw them. The former Black Rose jumped up. "Are you okay Misty?" Misty nodded her head.

"I'm going to take Misty home now guys." Kalin told the signers and Leo.

"Alright." Yusei replied. "It's been nice to see you again Kalin."

"You to Yusei," Kalin said. "You too, Jack and Crow." They waved goodbye and Walked out of Yusei, Crow and Jack's Garage. Kalin got on his duel runner with Misty behind him. Misty put on Kalin's helmet and wrapped her arms tightly around Kalin's waist. Kalin started his duel runner and they sped off towards Misty's apartment.

* * *

><p>Author's note: I hope you like this chapter. Feel free to point out any grammer or spelling errors. The ABC spellig cheak isn;t on my fanfic account anymore for some reason so I can't check to see if I miss-spelled anything. Wow! This is the longest chapter I've written for this story so far. :)<p>

:) Here's a sneak peak at the next chapter I'm writing currently.

Nest chapter:

_She slowly and hesitantly opened the door to the guest room. Kalin sat up in bed. "Misty?" He said._

_"I'm sorry I shouldn't have bothered you." She said as she turned to leave._

_"No it's okay Misty. What's wrong?" He asked her with concern in his eyes and voice as he walked quickly over to her and put his hands on her shoulders. _

_"It nothing I'm sorry for bothering you." she said as she turned to leave again._

_He kept his arms on her shoulders to keep her from leaving and replied, "Tell me." _

_Tears began to run down her face. Kalin took his hands of her shoulders and pulled her with him to the bed and sat down with her._

_"Misty what's the matter?" Kalin asked worridly._


	6. Chapter 6

My Savior Chapter 6

Author's note: I'm really sorry for not updating for a while *dodges flying objects* I finally re-wrote this chapter. I hope you all like this. :) (hopeful smile)

Later that night...

Misty woke up gasping for breath. Those men were in her nightmare. The ones who had hurt her. She glanced at the clock. It read 11:46. Her head thobbing as if she had been thrown against the wall all over again like she had been hurt the day before.

She got out of bed and was about to go the kitchen to get a cup of Camamille tea to calm her down(IDK if I spelled that right). But then she turned and went towards the guest room She paused in front of the door wondering if she should go in the room.

She slowly and hesitantly opened the door to the guest room. Kalin sat up in bed. "Misty?" He said.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have bothered you." She said as she turned to leave.

"No it's okay Misty. What's wrong?" He asked her with concern in his eyes and voice as he walked quickly over to her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"It nothing I'm sorry for bothering you." she said as she turned to leave again.

He kept his arms on her shoulders to keep her from leaving and replied, "Tell me."

Tears began to run down her face. Kalin took his hands of her shoulders and pulled her with him to the bed and sat down with her.

"Misty what's the matter?" Kalin asked worridly.

"I'm fine. It's nothing. Sorry for waking you up. She said him and began to pull away from him but he grabbed her arm again and turned her head towards him, staring rigth into her eyes.

"Tell me." he said to her.

She took a shaky deep breath. "I just had a nightmare is all."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kalin asked his hand still on her arm.

"No," She said. "but it would probably help."

He stared at her expectantly waiting for her to tell him about her nightmare. She sat down on the bed, Kalin next to her.

"I was in the alley same as 2 nights ago, those guys were all there. The ones from before. They were hurting me just like before. It was like it was happening all over again and When I woke up my head was throbbing just like it was after they threw me against the wall."

Misty had stopped crying by this point.

Kalin took a moment to gather his thoughts and then finally spoke. "Misty, You don't have to be scared. I won't let them or anyone else hurt you. I promise."

A small smile appeared in her face. "So you're my knight in shining armor now?"

"I guess you could say that." He said with a smile.

"Thanks Kalin." She said. "You're a great friend."

"Glad I could help." He said still smiling. Misty stood up and pause at the door her hand or the side.

"So I'll see you in the morning?" She said with a hint of a question in her voice.

"Are you asking or stating a fact?"

"Asking." She replied.

"I'll still be here in the morning." He said walking towards her. "Does that answer your question?"

She nodded her head to say yes. "Good night Kalin."

"Night Misty" he said.

She turned around about to close the door replying "yes it is."

He laughed at her joke. She smiled in return.

"Good night Misty."

"Good night to you too Kalin." She left the guest room, closing the door behind her.

She went to bed feeling safe, knowing that he wouldn't let any harm come to her.

* * *

><p>author's note: (Says nervously) I hope I did a good job on this chapter. I think it's better than what I originally had written but... anyway hope you like this! :) *another hopeful smile*<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

My Savior

Chapter 7

The Kiss

Author's note/ Disclaimer: Sorry for taking so long to update. *Dodges flying projectiles*

Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy this. Sorry again for not updating in so long.

I just got this idea for this story last night. Hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

><p>Misty woke up the next morning her head on Kalins' chest. She must have come back to his room sometime in the night she figured. She quickly sat up.<p>

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty." Kalin said jokingly.

"What time is it?" She asked groggily rubbing her eyes while stretching he legs.

"Ten thirty." He told her glancing at the clock.

"Oh no!" Misty said bolted out of his bed and ran into her room.

"What's the matter?" He asked her.

"I have a photo shoot at twelve today that I completely forgot about." She informed him.

She Quickly pulled some clothing out of her dresser to wear for that day. She ran into her bathroom locking the door behind her to take a shower. She showered quickly and pulled in her clothing, light blue jeans, a lavender colored shirt with white flowers sewn on it, socks and shoes and then opened her bathroom door She threw her dirty clothes into the hamper then quickly ran a brush through her hair and then proceeded to blow dry ran into the kitchen where Kalin had left prepared breakfast for her. He had left a tray of food for her. She smiled. Kalin was so thoughtful. Misty scarfed down the food.

"Did you even bother to taste the food?" Kalin asked her. She looked and saw him standing in the doorway leaning against the door frame.

"No time too." Misty told him, "It was good though." She grabbed her jacket and ran out of her apartment and then the building.

"How do you know if you didn't taste it?" Kalin questioned her after catching up to her.

"I'm sure it would've been good if I had bothered to taste it." She replied.

"Where's your photo shoot?" He asked.

"Downtown." She replied.

"I'll drive you." He offered.

"I can grab a cab or call my driver if it's too much trouble." She told him.

"It's no trouble." He told her. He handed her the spare helmet he had gotten recently. He mounted his bike. "Hop on."

Misty did as she was told. Kalin drove her to where her Photo Shoot was taking place. As soon as he stopped She climbed off his duel rider and handed him the spare helmet back.

"When does your Photo Shoot end?" Kalin asked,

"One," Misty informed him.

"I'll pick you up then." he told her.

"Okay." She replied. She turned to leave but then paused. "Thanks for everything Kalin."

He smiled at her, "Your welcome. It was no problem at all." Misty turned to leave again.

"You know you're really cute when you sleep." He told her.

Misty stopped mortified. She blushed furiously. She turned back to him and saw the smirk on his face. She glared at him.

He took three long strides and ended up right in front of her. They were face to face. "You're also really cure when you blush and when you're angry." He said.

Suddenly he leaned forward to kiss her.

"I- I have to go." She stammered. Misty quickly fled running to the safety of the building where her photo shoot was taking place.

She did her photo shoot. She was dreading facing Kalin afterwards. She couldn't believe he had almost kissed her. She took a deep breath and exited the building. She saw Kalin leaning against his duel rider waiting for her. She quickly walked in the opposite direction of him which was back into the building where he Photo shoot had been.

Kalin quickly grabbed her wrist to stop her from leaving. "We need to talk Misty." He told her.

"No, we don't need to talk." She said shaking her head whilst trying to free herself from his grip.

"Those were double negatives." Kalin informed her, "So really you said that we do need to talk."

Misty shook her head in denial.

"Yes." He told her. He had backed her against the building she had come out of from the photo shoot.

He closed the space between them.

She blushed furiously as she had done earlier. He smiled again.

* * *

><p>Author's note  Disclaimer: Sorry it's so short. But that's all I have for now.


	8. Chapter 8

My Savior

Chapter 8

Author's note/ Disclaimer: Sorry I haven't updated in so long. This month I have been really busy with The Musical White Christmas which my school is putting on. The final performance was on this past Sunday night; So I'll have a lot more free time now that it's over so I'll be able to work on this and my other fanfics.

* * *

><p>Kalin closed the space between them. She blushed furiously. Kalin kissed her and he could tell she was blushing even if he didn't see it. He could feel the heat from her blush on her face. It seemed as if her body was frozen. She wanted to kiss him but at the same time she didn't. Misty pulled away abruptly and made a run for it.<p>

"Misty!" Kalin called after her. Misty ignored his calls and kept running.

She ran home back to her apartment. She ran in the door closing it behind her and locking it; but Kalin had gotten there before her seeing as he had taken his duel runner.

"Misty." She looked up and Saw Kalin looking down at her. "Please talk to me." She shook her head. Kalin walked over to her; so that he was now standing directly in front of her. "Misty look at me." She looked up hesitanly and met his gaze. "Please tell me what's bothering you." He looked into her eyes and it was as if he was looking into her being, her heart, her soul, and her mind.

"You're afraid." He stated in realization.

She looked down and shook her head in denial.

Kalin contiued with his monolouge. "Ever since you lost your brother you've closed up your heart. You're afraid that if you let down the walls around your heart that you'll just get hurt again." He walked towards her. "But sometimes love is worth the risk; You just have to decide if that person is worth taking the risk for. I can't promise that I won't hurt your feelings; But I promise to try my best. I've decided that your worth it to take a chance, to take a risk, Now the question is will you take the jump with me?" He asked. He held out his hand to her.

She looked into his eyes and saw that he was sincere. He truly meant what he had said. She put her hand in his. She had made up her mind. He smiled warmly at her and pulled her into his arms. She didn't know how long they just stood there like that; with him just holding her. She had never felt so safe, so protected before.

"So Miss Tredwell would you do me the honors of accompanying me to dinner tonight?" He asked looking down at her.

She nodded, "I would love that Mr. Kessler." She smiled at him happily.

"So where would you like to go?" He asked.

"I don't care." She told him, "As long as I'm with you." Kalin led her to his duel runner and handed her the spare helmet; which she then put on. She wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his back.

Kalin drove off with her. They soon arrived at a small resturant. "It's beautiful Kalin." She exclaimed as soon as she saw the resturant where they where they would be eating. The resturant was a quaint little place called the Rose Garden.

"I'm glad you like it." He replied. He held open the door for her and followed her in. After they were done eating they talked for what seemed for hours on end. They talked about many things, both of their pasts, Their friends, Misty's family, etc.

They took a short walk holding hands. "Thank you Kalin."

"For what?" He asked.

"For opening my heart." She continued. "For saving me that night from those guys, For comforting me last night, For being there for me, and for staying with me while I was in the hospital.

"Your welcome." He said. Kalin stopped Suddently and Pulled Misty towards him and gave her a kiss on the lips. This time she reponded by kissing him back.

They walked to where Kalin had parked his duel runner and got on. They drove back to Misty's apartment.

They walked in through the door. "Good night Misty."

"Goodnight Kalin." They both went to get ready for bed. "Hey Kalin?" Misty called.

"Yeah?" He came into her bedroom door which was open. Misty stood there in a purple tank top and purple Pajama pants with black stripes on them.

"Would you mind staying with me in my room again tonight?"

"Not at all." He told her smiling. They both climbed into her bed and Kalin wrapped his arms around Misty. She snuggle into his embrace and smiled. They both fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Author's note Disclaimer: I hope you all like this. I was thinking of ending it here and doing a sequel. What would you guys like? For me to continue this fanfic? Or write a sequel to this?


	9. Chapter 9

My Savior

Chapter nine

Epilouge

Author's note: This will be the last chapter for this story. I hope you all have enjoyed reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing this.

* * *

><p>Misty woke up the Next Morning in her new husbands arms. "Morning Sleeping Beauty." Kalin commented.<p>

"Good morning." She sighed content.

She had just recently after a few years of dating married the Love of her life Kalin Kessler. They now lived In Crash town where Kalin was the Sheriff. Misty still did her modeling Career but not as Much as she used to.

"I had a dream last night." Misty told her new Husband.

"What was it about?" He asked.

"Us," She replied, "From the Time we met for the first time after the whiol Dark Signer thing up to the Point after we had our first date."

"So it was a good dream then?" He said.

"Of course!" Misty Exclaimed. "I also have something else to tell you Kalin."

"What is is?"

"I'm pregnant." She told him.

His face broke out into a smile. "Really?"

"Yep." She told him smiling. Kalin hugged his wife happily and kissed her tenderly.

"I'm going to be a father." Kalin said amazed.

"And I'll be a mother."

"We'll be parents." Kalin said still smiling.

* * *

><p>Nine months later...<p>

Misty had just given birth to a little girl who looked exactly like her father.

"I think we should name her Kalina Mistea Kessler." She told her husband. "What do you think?"

"I think it's a great name." He told her lovingly.

"Do you want to hold out daughter?" She asked.

"Sure." Misty handed their daughter to him.

He held his daughter in his arms and smiled at her.

He then after a while handed her back to his wife who cuddled her against her chest. Kalin pulled up a chair and sat next tp his wife and smiled happily.

* * *

><p>Many years later...<p>

"MOM!" a 6 year old Kalina called running downstairs.

'What is it sweetheart?" Misty asked her coming into the living room where Kalina was now with her younger brothers Matthew and Toby.

"Matthew took my doll!" She said pointing to her 4 year old brother who looked a lot like his mother Misty.

She sighed, "Matthew will you please give your sister back her doll?"

"But I want to play with it!"

She sighed again. "Kalina please let your brother play with your doll for a while." She rubbed her pregnant stomach. They were expecting another child in a few months.

Kalin came in the room. He had just gotten home from work. "so how everything here?" He asked his wife hugging her fron behind

"Hectic." She told him as she turned to face him. "Kalina and Matthew keep fighting."

"Hmm." was his reply as he kissed his wife on the lips. "So how's this little one doing?" He asked.

"Great," She informed him, "She's healthy."

"Mom!" Matthew yelled. Misty sighed again.

"Here I'll deal with it." He told his wife. "You go on and rest."

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yeah go on We'll be okay." He told her. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips. " Go catch up on your sleep."

"OKay." She replied. She gave her husband a kiss and went upstairs to their bedroom to lay down.

Kalin went into the living room to diffuse the situation. "What's going on now?" He asked the kids.

"Mommy told Lina to share with me but she won't!"

"But it's my dolly!" She replied.

Kalin sighed. This was going to be a long day...

* * *

><p>Author's note  Disclaimer: This is the end to this story. I hope you all like it. :)


End file.
